


A Fashionable New Year

by fluffyEin



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon), Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, no idea for any additional tags, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyEin/pseuds/fluffyEin
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Karasuno VBC team (2012-2014 (Basically the OG team???)) decides to have a reunion in the school gym.Nishinoya is a fashion model.Asahi is a fashion designer. ft. Miko Kubota (Glitch Techs-Netflix)They haven't talked in a while.Noya wants to talk to Asahi.Fluff.The best finished work I have as of the day I posted this. idk.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Miko Kubota | Me-K.O./Hector Nieves | High Five, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 3





	A Fashionable New Year

Nishinoya Yuu, a former high school volleyball libero, turned fashion model within a few years. He was small, but he made up for his height with personality.

Azumane Asahi, a former high school volleyball ace, turned fashion designer after receiving a fully paid scholarship to fashion and design school. He was tall and intimidating on the outside, but on the inside he was shy and considerate.

The two of them had been friends for a while, but then Asahi graduated, and they lost touch after a while. Nishinoya became a fashion model, in hopes that one day he’d get to model for Asahi and they’d start talking again. Truth is, Nishinoya hated being a model, he really wanted to play pro volleyball for a living. But he also wanted nothing more than to see Asahi again, so he stuck with it. Eventually Noya got an invite to a new year’s party team reunion thingy. He didn’t hesitate to accept the invitation in hope Asahi would be there. So now, on with the story.

* * *

Noya parked his car and got out of it, quickly making his way into the gym. He said his hello’s and looked for Asahi. He saw no sign of him and sat on the stage, propping up his chin with his hand. He sipped champagne out of a red solo cup. He wondered if Asahi would ever show up. His high school bestie, Ryunosuke Tanaka sat next to him. “Hey Noya! You look anxious…Something on your-“ “Is Asahi here?” “Well, no. I haven’t seen him. What’s up?” “Nothing I just…wanted to talk to him, I guess.” Noya trailed off as he sipped his fizzy drink. Tanaka ruffled his friend’s non-spikey hair, “You changed your style.” “Yeah, photographers prefer it down.” “Ah, I see.” “Well, I’ll talk to you later, Kiyoko wants me.” Tanaka smiled and whispered, “We’re dating now.” “Woah, No way Tanaka! Bro, that’s so cool!” “Yes I know, super cool.” Tanaka laughed as he wandered over to where Kiyoko, Daichi, Yachi and Suga were. Noya sighed and watched the entrance attentively.

He started losing hope as the midnight hour was approaching rather quickly. But finally, to his surprise, the tall man walked in smiling nervously, just like in high school. He waved to Daichi and Suga as a young, pretty woman followed him inside. Noya’s bright smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Noya made his way over to Tanaka and joined in with the conversation he was having. Daichi walked over to Noya, smiling. “Hey Noya, it’s been a while.” “Yeah.” Noya smiled. “Hey, uh, Asahi just got here. You gonna say hi?” Daichi asked. “I’ll wait until he comes to me, gotta save the best for last!” Nishinoya joked. “Ah, I see. Well, it was nice talking to you!” Daichi smiled as he walked off, putting his arm around his husband, Sugawara.

Noya sighed as he watched Asahi mingle with the others and introduce the beautiful woman. _Must be his girlfriend._ He thought. He kept his eyes on Asahi and smiled whenever the timid giant smiled.

* * *

Eventually Asahi made his way over to Noya. He was quiet and nervous and suddenly Noya was too. “H-Hey Noya!...” “Asahi, hey.” Nishinoya looked up and smiled, Asahi smiled back. The two of them set close to one another as their legs dangled off the stage. “How’s it been? Y’know designing clothes and making money and stuff?” “Ahh, it’s fun… I started designing for smaller people now, kinda like you.” Noya hit Asahi on the back, “I grew a little bit, don’t be rude!” “Sorry, Sorry!” Noya smiled, “Well, I’ve become a model…Maybe sometime I could rock your clothes.” Asahi glanced at the lady he had brought with him, “Well…I kind of already have a modeling assistant..” “Ugh, her? I’m prettier.” Noya dramatically flipped his short hair. Asahi smiled, “You’re not wrong, yet, I was going to say you could be my main model.” “Really??” Noya asked, giving his giant friend puppy dog eyes. “Of course! Let me introduce to my current assistant.”

Asahi gestured for the woman to come over, “Noya, this is my assistant Miko Kubota. She models for me sometimes. Miss Kubota, this is Yuu Nishinoya, my… _cough_ … best friend. I am going to hire him as my main model.” The beautiful girl smiled, “Nice to meet you. You can call me Miko, I work part time as a modeling assistant for this here giant, and part time in Technical Support and the Hinobi game store! I only model and work for him since they moved me part time at Hinobi games…But that’s alright, this guy is loads of fun! Eh-…sometimes.” She twirled her ombre pink and purple hair, “Speaking of, do you like videogames?” “Sure do!” Noya smiled. “Great! We should get along just fine!”

“Hey guys, the ball is dropping in one minute! Hurry and find your midnight kiss~” Sugawara called out. Noya sighed, “I ain’t got no body to kiss, how ‘bout you?” “Well, my partner Five is at our apartment, he didn’t want to come, soooo, Nope!” She smiled. Asahi shook his head, “Single as a pringle.” “Ugh, everyone else has someone to kiss.” “Oohhh, rip.” Miko glanced over at the food table, “Mmm! Yummy!” “Well, she’s occupied now.” Asahi sighed. “Yep- She’s fun.” “Yeah…I supposed she keeps a little spark in my life. She’s a good friend.” “That’s nice.” There was an awkward silence between them, only to be broken by Asahi,

_“So, how’s your modeling going?”_

_10_

_“Pretty good.”_

_9_

_“You look really good tonight.”_

_8_

_“Oh uh, thanks!”_ Noya smiled.

_7_

_“Yeah, no problem.”_ Asahi smiled back.

_6_

_“Wanna go somewhere else?”_ Noya asked, making eye contact with Asahi.

_5_

_“Sure.”_

_4_

Asahi hopped of the stage.

_3_

He offered Noya his hand,

_2_

Noya shook his head and jumped off by himself, only to mess up and fall into Asahi’s arms. Asahi caught him. They looked into each other’s eyes.

_1_

* * *

_Happy New Year!!!_

No words were exchanged as their lips met, which made Noya’s heart skip a beat, and Asahi’s a few beats.

“WOOHOO!!!! Yeahhh!! Couples!!” Miko shouted.

The kiss was broken as the both of their cheeks turned a bright red. They made eye contact yet again, which made both of their hearts race. Noya jumped out of Asahi’s comforting grasp, “I am so, so, sorry. I-I didn’t mean to—” before Asahi could finish, Noya had pulled Asahi down to his level and kissed him. This kiss lasted longer and once broken, Noya just smiled. Asahi smiled back, “I missed you, Yuu.” “I missed you too, Azumane…” Asahi hugged the small boy, and he hugged back. “Let’s go on a date sometime soon.” Nishinoya whispered into Asahi’s ear. “Yeah.”

* * *

Nishinoya and Asahi went on a date the following night, to celebrate New Year’s Day. They made reservations and went to fancy restaurant, only to end up getting kicked out because of Noya’s antics. They watched fireworks and ate the funnel cake that they bought from a street cart.

Months had passed and the two of them moved in with each other.

A few more months passed and Asahi proposed to Noya, Noya said yes.

They got married and adopted two children.

And they lived Happily Ever After :D


End file.
